A Little Love
by CrimsonDreamer13
Summary: Even if Ivan is a little bit sadistic, a bit masochistic, and a bit deprived of any motherly love that led him to be as twisted as he is, he still deserves a little bit of love sometimes. Though at times Toris thinks he's the only one who believes this.


**Title:** A Little Love  
**Author/Artist:** CrimsonDreamer13**  
Character(s) or Pairing(s):** Lithuania/Russia**  
Rating: **M  
**Warnings:** Man-on-man smex  
**Summary: **Even if Ivan is a little bit sadistic, a little bit masochistic, and a little bit deprived of any motherly love that led him to be as twisted as he is, he still deserves a little bit of love sometimes. Though from time to time, Toris thinks that he's the only one who thinks that.

* * *

"Ah, Toris..."

Ivan moaned out in pleasure as he thrust his hips back, not caring about how needy- how _slutty_ he looked as he took Toris' member deeper inside him. It was pleasurable for _both _of them, so what could he care about? It wasn't as if the Lithuanian didn't like this, right?

But truthfully?

Toris _hated_ it. He absolutely hated this –another small groan while pushing his hips closer towards the taller man-, absolutely hated doing such intimate acts with Ivan. How could he not hate it? These sort of acts were meant to be done with people you _loved;_ not people you detested and hated and wanted to burn in _fucking hell._

Yet there was nothing he could do. Ivan, no matter the fact that he let Toris top, was cruel. He would torture the Lithuanian till he had tears in his eyes and had the place practically painted with his blood just to get the man to fuck him- but no, that was the least of his problems.

Ivan was a very jealous Russian.

Anything he owned was _his_ and his alone. His property couldn't be shared, couldn't be broken, couldn't be played with by anyone else but _him_. It wouldn't have been that bad if Ivan's property were objects, toys, playthings- but_ no_, the man owned _people._ He was like that jealous psychotic girlfriend Toris never had. Because really, the only thing that was missing from Ivan was the proper reproductive organs.

Which brings us back to the point of what made life worse for Toris, just from that simple fact about Ivan.

Ivan was a very,_ very_ jealous Russian.

So he used one other thing to convince (more like _threaten,_ actually) Toris to be with him.

_Feliks __Łukasiewicz._

The Polish man was the closest thing Toris had to family that hadn't been completely destroyed by Ivan yet –unlike his brothers; Eduard and Raivis-, and he didn't want that fact to change. He loved Feliks, he cared for Feliks, and he just couldn't handle his closest friend being hurt by Ivan like he was- _is_. Sure, Feliks could be an annoyance sometimes, but he wasn't brutal enough to want to wish this much harm on his friend. It was just _too much._

So he let Ivan use him as one of his playthings, one of his toys that he could break and play with whenever he wished. He let the man _defile_ his very being. It may be true that _he_ was the one doing most of the work when it came down to fucking, but he was still unwilling about it. Just because he was doing this with the man didn't mean he _wanted _it.

Though the thought of not wanting it was rather hard –he did an inward derisive snort at that-, what with this image of Ivan underneath him...eyes teary, cheeks flushed red, hands fisted into the bed sheets and practically _writhing_ under his ministrations.

Well, who said he couldn't enjoy it?

So he did. He canted his hips slightly to the right as he thrust forward, greatly enjoying the whining sound that came from Ivan's lips as he pushed deeper inside the taller man's ass. These were the only times –another silent grunt while teasing a hand across Ivan's groin- where he could actually hold control over the Russian, and he was going to treasure as much as he could.

Which meant that he was going to be a tease.

What, you thought that Toris was innocent with these kinds of thoughts?

He groaned when he felt the muscles surrounding his cock contract, pumping him slowly whenever he pushed his hips forward. Oh _yes,_ he was definitely going to enjoy this.

"Toris, ah, _please,_" Ivan whimpered as he bucked his hips upwards, taking Toris deeper inside of him with a quivering moan. The Lithuanian only growled in response, pulling completely out of Ivan with a sadistic smile on his face.

"What do you want, Ivan? Tell me," he purred with a lewd grin, taking advantage of the fact that Ivan would let him do anything at this point, "what do you want me to do to you, hm?"

"I want..." Ivan panted with a slight wince, chest heaving a bit as he turned his eyes darkened with lust at Toris, "I want you to touch me, Toris." He licked his lips after taking in a breath, half-lidded eyes fluttering slightly as he whispered, "Fuck me. _Please._"

Toris could only groan at that, returning his grip on Ivan's spread legs while simultaneously thrusting his hips against the Russian's. "Mm! Ngh, ah," Ivan moaned loudly as his back arched, elbows digging into the bed they both lay on with his hands fisted harder into the bed sheets. They started out with rhythmic hip grinding, moans and silent grunts escaping their lips which slowly turned into full-out groaning from pleasure, their previous rhythm being destroyed as they started a new, more erratic way to thrust their hips together.

Ivan bit his lower lip with a stifled cry, blood dripping down his chin from the bite as he released into Toris' fisted hand. Toris continued thrusting his hips into Ivan's as he rode his orgasm out, keeping his groan down as he bit into Ivan's exposed shoulder.

They both let out a breath as they calmed down, Toris slowly pulling out of Ivan with a small wince. Ivan merely smiled at him when he made a face at the mess around them, grabbing Toris by the arms and pulling him down onto the bed as he made himself comfortable underneath the dirty sheets.

"Mm, Toris." Ivan murmured sleepily with a small smile, cuddling up to the brunet as he yawned, "Nn, stay with me..?"

Toris froze at that, staring with caution at the pleading look on Ivan's face. Why would he even _want_ to stay with him? Wasn't Ivan the one who defiled- _destroyed _him? Why would he want to stay with an insane and dangerous person like him?

But then Ivan started to look worried, a nervous look in his eyes as he held onto Toris' hand like his life depended on it. He pleaded, "Won't you stay? Please, Toris. I don't...I don't want to be alone."

It took him a minute to make sure of his decision, looking at Ivan's eyes with curiosity and maybe a little bit of affection.

"...alright." Toris smiled.

Because even Ivan deserved a little bit of love sometimes.

* * *

**A/N: **...lmfao. What. Don't ask me, please.

/dies

That was terrible, I know. It's rushed, it's done in a hasty manner...please tell me if I've made any errors. orz


End file.
